peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 August 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-08-29 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc) *JP opens the show - refers to his birthday which starts in a couple of hours and tells listening Arsenal supporters not to worry about that boring League Cup they've just been booted out of. *A repeat session by Pop Group, which after Patti Smith heard the first time, invited the band to support her on tour. JP hopes the same will happen to PragVEC who are in session tonight. *Amongst other records, he will be playing some of his birthday presents tonight, Sessions *PragVEC #1, recorded 23rd August 1978. *Pop Group only session, recorded 3rd July 1978, repeat, first broadcast 10 August 1978 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' (T027) and File 2 begin at start of show *Real Kids: All Kindsa Girls (7") Sponge SPSP 10 *Zones: Sign Of The Times (7") *Buster Brown: Fannie Mae (7") Melodisc 45/1559 *PragVEC: Ruby (session) *Sex Pistols: EMI (album - Never Mind The Bollocks Here's The Sex Pistols) Virgin V 2086 (JP - 'Well every time I listen to the Pistols album I wish the formerly Johnny Rotten would get back to work. That's EMI from it. Glen Matlock then, Glen Matlock now.') *Rich Kids: Ghost Of Princes In Towers (album - Ghost Of Princes In Towers) EMI EMC 3263 *Pop Group: Words Disobey Me (session) *'File 2 '''cuts out near end of above track *Paul Revere And The Raiders: The Great Airplane Strike (album - All-Time Greatest Hits) Columbia CG 31464 *''This is a present from Neil and Noy and he then goes on to play another present they brought him, an even rarer record, their first, which JP had stolen while in LA and hasn't heard since. *Paul Revere And The Raiders: Like, Long Hair (7") Gardena G-116-1 *''(JP - 'It's like having an old friend back in the house.')'' *Revolver: Silently Screaming (7") Rockburgh ROCS203 * tape flip during above track *Jay Boy Adams: Saddle Tramp (album - Fork In the Road) Atlantic (JP really doesn't like his moniker and will be concentrating on the tracks featuring David Linley) *Upsetters: Congo Dub (b-side of double single Row Fisherman by Congos) Upsetter *PragVEC: Stay (session) *Dave Edmunds: Deborah (7") Swan Song SSK 19413 *Devo: Can't Get No Satisfaction (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *Devo: Praying Hands (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *Devo: Space Junk (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *Status Quo: Again And Again (7") Vertigo QUO 1 (JP decides this is one of their best after his 10th listen...) *Pop Group: We Are Time (session) (JP - 'Ah well I certainly give Patti Smith credit for one thing , she knows a good band when she hears one') *''File 1 tape flip to T028 during above track.'' *Mary Monday: Popgun (b-side of 7" I Gave My Punk Jacket To Rickie) Malicious Productions *Mike Spenser And The Cannibals: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (7") *PragVEC: Bits (session) (JP - 'Produced by Bob Sargent, and his most authoratative session to date, whatever that means, probably nothing, good bass sound, that's an even worse thing to say, I wish I hadn't started all that...') *Bunny Wailer: Roots Raddics (Dubd'sco) (album - Dubd’sco Vol. 1) Solomonic *Rich Kids: Put You In The Picture (album - Ghost Of Princes In Towers) EMI EMC 3263 *Rich Kids: Young Girls (album - Ghost Of Princes In Towers) EMI EMC 3263 *Rich Kids: Bulletproof Lover (album - Ghost Of Princes In Towers) EMI EMC 3263 *Pop Group: Kiss The Book (session) *Just Water: SIngin' In The Rain (7") Stiff BUY 31 NP *''tape flip during above track, and cuts immediately to the below track, so possibly the odd track may be missing from this recording.'' *Hot Water: Different Warning () Duff (JP - Well as you heard at the beginning that's a rather curious pressing, I'm the proprietor of 7 copies of this record and that's the best of them. It's on Duff records, well enough said...')'' *Jolly Brothers: Conscious Man (7") Ballistic GUN 112 *PragVEC: Nervous (session) *George Thorogood And The Destroyers: Delaware Slide (album - George Thorogood And The Destroyers) Sonet SNTF 760 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *1) 1978-08-29 Tapes 027 and 028 *2) 1978-08-29 John Peel Radio 1 DB008.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:50:37 *2) 0:25:58 ;Other *1) AM mono recording, with occasional phasing distortion. File created from T027 and T028 of 400 Box, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Very good FM stereo recording. File created from DB008 of Derby Box, digitised by '''RF ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xrfi4gzj5maknfw * 2) Mooo Category:Shared Category:1978 Category:400 Box Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box